evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Gods
The Anti-God, also known as an Anti-Deity or Anti-Supreme Being, represents the counterpart and sometimes the negative aspects of a Supreme God in many verses, they existed before the multiverse itself and are considered the essence of all evil and the ultimate decreator of the universe ranking them among the most powerful beings. Anti-Gods (known in plural as Anti-Deities or Anti-Supreme Beings) are beings of unlimited power giving them the ability to destroy entire universes; in some cases even compared to the supreme god, a clash between them could cause the universe to be constantly warped. These beings represent and are the prime originators of all that counters creation, giving it absolute domain over destructive powers. Also note that not all Anti-Gods represent The Devil and some are known to be higher than Satan and may even be the parent of Satan (with the Anti-God from John Carpenter's Prince of Darkness being an example) or a being that is unrelated to Satan and yet acts as the true opposite of God. From a theological perspective, the Anti-God would be far superior to the Devil. As Satan, also known as Lucifer, is a fallen angel, thus a creation of God and by no means omnipotent. (Though very powerful). The Anti-God stands as a cosmic anomaly; an entity that is equal to God itself and thus far more powerful than any demon or any angel. Known Anti-Gods * Anti-God: The Anti-God of director John Carperter's 1987 supernatural horror movie Prince of Darkness. *'Demise': The Anti-God of the Legend of Zelda universe. *'Death' (Supernatural): Even he if he can be consider as the Anti-God of the Supernatural universe as he is one of the powerful being in the Supernatural universe and one of the only being to compete with. Furthermore, he is the opposite of God, as he is the bringer of death and God, the creator of life. His powers are however lesser than those of God. *In Season 11 of the show, it is discovers that God has a sister: The Darkness, who is said to be the ultimate evil, and the only one who can battle against God as equals, proving that she is the true Anti-God in this universe. *'The Decreator': The Anti-God of the DC Comics universe. *The Great Evil Beast: The one true anti-god of DC universe, as he is the other half of the presence, the omnipotent god of DC comics, and he is the embodiment of darkness and evil. *'Angra Mainyu': The Anti-God of Zoroastrian mythology. *'Dracula' and Chaos: The Anti-Gods of the Castlevania universe. *The Dark One: The Anti-God of the Wheel of Time universe. *The Crimson King: The Anti-God of the Dark Tower universe. *The Black Guardian: The Anti-God of the Doctor Who universe. *'Vaatu': The Anti-God of the Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra universe. *The Black Mass: The Anti-God of the Samurai Jack universe. *Unicron: The Anti-God of the Transformers universe. *'The One Below All': The true Anti-God of the Marvel universe. *'Leviathan': A biblical ginormous sea creature who serves as the anti-god from Abrahamic myths. *'Tathamet': The evil half of Anu turned into a separate being and his equal thus the Anti-God of the Diablo universe. External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/THEAntiGod#! The Anti-God on Tv Tropes]. Category:About Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Cataclysm Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Oppression Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Villainous Events Category:Villains by Type